Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style)
Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sadness - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Teacher's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Teacher's Fear - Butterflytchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Princess Malina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) - Sandy Cheeks Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) - Baby Hugs Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Joy Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Sadness Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Anderson Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Bing Bong Category:Disney, Warner Bros. and Cartoons Seamore Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG